


Falling Into You

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: Prompt: Harry arrives back for his eighth year ready to tackle anything that is thrown at him. To his surprise, what is thrown at him is a gay porn mag with Snape as the centrefold.





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for organising another fest. Not that we need an excuse for Snarry ;) Thanks to my beta WP.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago Hogwarts looked as though it would never be a castle again, never mind a school. Harry's memories were filled with rubble-strewn courtyards and corridors, tumbled masonry and holes in the roof, doors hanging off their hinges, burnt and blackened stones from fires both mundane and magical.

Harry and his friends looked around in awe at what had been achieved. It didn't look brand new, and some parts were still under reconstruction, such as the clock tower and the Quidditch pitch. But the main school had been finished. Harry and his friends glanced around as they entered the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast. 

Neville waved to them from a smaller table on the right-hand side of the Hall. The table seated Neville, Seamus and Dean from Gryffindor; Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff; Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw; Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin.

On the table itself was a dark purple tablecloth decorated with silver stars and crescent moons. A placard in the middle revealed this table to be Merlin House. Harry hadn't known the returning eighth-years were going to have a new House.

Every window had been reglazed and some had new stained glass pictures in them. Harry saw pictures of Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Tonks and lots of others who had lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. All three of them had tears in their eyes as they sat down together at the new House table, touched that the school had given the dead defenders such a memorial.

Harry took one each of Ron and Hermione's hand in his and squeezed. They both nodded their thanks. They were so close that sometimes they didn't need words. In truth, Harry didn't know what to say to give them comfort, so gestures seemed easier for him.

The conversation that year seemed more subdued than previous years. There were no exuberant laughs and jokes as people caught up with their friends whom they hadn't seen over the summer. Ron, Hermione and Harry had spent the whole summer together at the Burrow. And although it had been hard at first, everything reminding them of the Weasley who wasn't there, Harry wouldn't have changed it for anything. They'd needed each other and they knew that whatever happened, they would always be there for each other, too.

"Look, Professor Snape's back," said Hermione, nodding towards the head table. "Is he well enough to be back at work, do you think?"

"I don't think Madam Pomfrey would have let him out otherwise," replied Harry, trying and failing to quell his blush. He'd been thinking about Snape a lot lately and dreaming of him, too. The types of dreams that left him hard and aching, sometimes with stained pyjamas. The dreams often left him feeling rather confused, too. Did he really fancy Snape? Harry looked at the man and felt his heart skip a beat. There was definitely some interest there, but what was the point? Snape was a teacher and he probably wouldn't be interested in Harry, anyway. Harry had seen the man's memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve and knew how close Snape and his mother had been. Harry got the impression that Snape had been in love with his mother. Was that why Snape had been so against Harry from the start? Did Harry remind him of the son he might have had with Lily?

"I don't know," said Ron. "Snape strikes me as the type to leave against medical advice. Maybe Madam Pomfrey was unable to keep him in."

After the Feast had been cleared away, and the Sorting finished, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped the edge of her goblet with a knife for order. Conversations ceased almost immediately, something that hadn't happened in previous years with Dumbledore.

"A warm welcome back to you all and to our new students. As you know, because of the War, all exams last year had been cancelled. In light of this, we have a new House this year, Merlin House, for those who wished to return to take their NEWTs. It wouldn't have been seemly for these adult students to board with the younger students. Merlin House will be a permanent House in Hogwarts, as we are adding it also for those who wish to embark on further education or apprenticeships after their NEWTs."

"Oh, that's interesting," said Hermione. "I'm glad we can stay at Hogwarts if we want to."

"Professor Sprout has offered me an apprenticeship after my NEWTs," said Neville.

"And Professor Sinistra has offered me an Astronomy apprenticeship," said Blaise, seeming eager to join in the conversation, which certainly would have been unusual for a Slytherin of previous years.

"That's great," said Harry, nodding to both of them. He had no idea what he was going to do once he'd finished his NEWTs. The Aurors held little appeal for him now. He was too fed up of running for his life and looking back over his shoulders all the time. But he didn't know what he wanted to do instead.

They glanced back up as McGonagall resumed her speech. "Professor Slughorn has accepted the long-term post of Potions Master and will be the new Head of Slytherin, while Professor Snape will continue as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and will be the Head of Merlin House."

At this news, the whole Hall erupted into a cacophony of noise. There were boos and hisses from all four Houses, shouts of _Traitor!_ and _Death Eater!_ Merlin table was the only one who didn't seem to object to Snape's new appointment.

"Silence!" McGonagall ordered. "This is a school and, as Headmistress, it is my task to ensure that teachers are best placed for their skills and the students' best interest. You will show every teacher the respect they are due. Now, follow your prefects back to your dorms and get a good rest for your lessons tomorrow. Merlin House, Hermione Granger and Terry Boot are your new prefects, but Merlin House please wait in the Hall a moment."

The other Houses filed out, conversation flowing once more. Once the Hall was emptied of other classes, Snape and Hagrid came down to the Merlin House table. "Professor Hagrid will show you to your new House," said Snape. "I will be along shortly. Miss Granger, Mr. Boot, I am expecting you both to keep order while I am gone."

"Yes, sir," Hermione and Terry said in unison.

Hagrid came down from the top table and smiled at them all. "Follow me, then," he said and marched out the door. The others had to do a sort of half-jog just to keep up with him. Hagrid's longer legs meant that he was faster than everyone else.

Their new House was on the third floor of the Astronomy Tower, away from all the other Houses. As the others entered their new common room, Harry hung back a moment. "Hagrid, this common room and dorms wasn't here before, was it?"

"Nah. I had ter ask the castle to create these extra. I'm the Keeper of the Keys, yeh see. She listens to me."

"Hogwarts is a _she_?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Hagrid, as if that was obvious. "I'll let yeh all get settled in. Professor Snape will be along ter tell you about yer new House."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"I'm glad ter see you back, Harry. I know it can't have been easy with what yeh had ter do."

Harry nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. He was afraid he'd burst into tears if he tried. Hagrid smiled down at him, gave him a quick hug and patted him on the back so hard Harry was almost bowled over.

The new common room was slightly larger than the one in Gryffindor Tower and there was room enough for everybody. Gryffindor common room had not been able to hold all its students at once. The walls were decorated with wood panelling along the bottom and the top half had dark blue wallpaper. There were portraits and tapestries along the walls and a large fireplace big enough to Floo from. The ceiling was painted purple, with the crescent moons and stars that had been on the tablecloth in the Great Hall.

Ernie, Justin and Michael were huddled in one corner and chuckling over a magazine. Harry hoped it wasn't something about him. He would really like to get through the school year this time without all that Chosen One and Boy Who Lived Nonsense.

Ernie glanced up and saw him watching. "Hey, Potter! Catch!" Ernie threw the magazine towards Harry, who caught it one-handed and then blushed when he saw the cover. A cover with two half-dressed men, their arms slung around each other's shoulders as they stared into the camera. "Try – page – sixty-nine," said Ernie, who could hardly get the words out, he was laughing so much. "You might learn something!"

Just as Harry was about to throw it back to them, Justin stood up, his eyes widening. "Professor Snape, sir!"

Harry whirled around and hid the magazine behind his back. He really didn't want Snape to see him with a gay pornographic magazine on his first day. Well, ever really. Embarrassment had fled, leaving mortification in its wake. Harry tried to hold on to the magazine, but his hands were slippery with sweat and he could feel it slipping out. His mind went back to third year and Snape catching him with the Marauders' Map. The magazine landed on the floor with a soft thud. Harry willed for Snape to suddenly develop some sort of deafness and he hadn't heard it.

"What were you hiding, Potter?" Snape demanded.

"Nothing, sir." Harry knew it was futile, Snape wouldn't believe such an obvious lie. Snape marched around Harry's back and scooped the magazine off the floor.

Snape looked at the magazine, then looked at Harry. "Potter, come with me, and bring _that_ with you." Snape flung the magazine to the floor again as he stalked out of the common room in a flurry of black robes.

The rest of the common room was silent as Harry bent down to retrieve the magazine. He was going to get detention or worse for this, and it wasn't even his magazine! He hurried to follow Snape, who marched on ahead, leaving Harry to do a sort of half-jog just to keep up. As they headed towards the Defence office, Harry quickly skimmed to page sixty-nine, curious as to what the others had been on about.

He gasped and stopped walking, almost banging into the wall. There, in full colour, spread out over the middle two pages, was a younger version of Severus Snape. Completely naked, long hair trailing down his back as he stared into the camera and, in effect, the page's viewers. The picture wasn't moving and everything was in a soft focus. Beautiful. There was no other word for it. Snape looked beautiful in that picture. There was no Death Eater tattoo on his arm and his nose was straight and unbroken. He looked hopeful, as if life might turn out okay after all.

Harry had been so engrossed in the picture that he hadn't heard Snape come up behind him.

"See something you like, Potter?" Snape hissed in his ear.

Harry couldn't stifle the moan or the surge of want with Snape talking in his ear. "Yes, sir," Harry gasped out. "Everything."

Snape tugged on his arm and all but dragged Harry into the Defence office. Once there, Snape used his wand to cast protective wards and silencing charms. "So we can add lying to your list of offences, can we?" demanded Snape.

"I'm not lying!" Harry protested hotly. He marched over to Snape, wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and kissed him. Harry knew he was risking expulsion or a hex for even considering it, never mind doing it. But he had to show Snape he was telling the truth. Harry cared for him and it was nothing to do with the magazine. Harry waited to be pushed away, waited to be cursed or worse, but that didn't happen.

Snape groaned, and then he was kissing Harry back in earnest. Harry lost all sense of time, losing himself in the best kiss he'd ever had. Unlike Cho or Ginny, Snape didn't hesitate, didn't wait for Harry to take the lead and Harry revelled in it. His heart was beating far too fast as Snape kissed him as if he was a man drowning and Harry was air.

Harry was rock-hard, his cock throbbing like a second heartbeat. He'd never known kissing could arouse him so much. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Snape's waist. But much too soon, Snape pulled away and looked down at him, his dark eyes glittering. Snape stepped away from him and Harry almost whined at the loss.

"Potter, I apologise. This shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again. I will, of course, understand if you need to report this to the headmistress."

Harry gaped at him. The best kiss he'd ever had and it wouldn't happen again?

"You did nothing wrong, sir. I was the one who kissed you."

"And I should have stopped it immediately. You are a student. _My_ student and I should respect that line."

"I'd happily give up Defence Against the Dark Arts if it meant I could be with you."

"You'd give up your dream of being an Auror? For _me_? Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey, Potter. I think you must have had a bump on the head. This all started because of that stupid magazine, didn't it? You've seen me on naked display for the whole world to see, so you thought I'd do anything?"

"That's not it at all. It's got nothing to do with the magazine. I've had feelings for you long before I saw that today. I've had a crush on you since Sixth Year." Harry grinned. "Although at the time I didn't know the Half-Blood Prince was you. There's always been this tension between us, hasn't there? But it's only recently I realised it was sexual." Harry blushed as he said the word.

"Potter, you're still a student. Still a ch--"

"Don't you dare call me a child! Not after what I've been through! I am an adult, well over the age of consent in the Wizarding world and the Muggle one. It's a long time since I've been a child. Do you know what I noticed when I saw that picture in the magazine?"

"My nakedness for all the world to see?" Snape asked bitterly.

"No, sir. That wasn't what I noticed. I noticed your smile. I've never seen you smile in all the time I've known you. Your smile is beautiful. _You_ are beautiful."

"There's no need for flattery, Potter. I have mirrors. I know how ugly I am."

Harry moved closer and cupped Snape's face in his hands. "No. You're wrong. You are beautiful. You have a beautiful soul, sir. And it shines out for those with eyes to see it."

Snape did smile then, a real smile, and Harry's breath caught. "I never took you for a romantic, Potter. But I like it."

"What can I say? I have hidden depths." 

"Clearly."

Harry stood on tip-toes and kissed him, a soft peck of the lips.

"But I think you deserve a detention, for the magazine, if nothing else."

Harry's heart fluttered against his chest. "You're probably right, sir. I have been a naughty boy, haven't I?"

"Yes. And I have a feeling you're going to be very naughty this year. I see lots of detentions in your future. My office, Monday night at eight o'clock."

"I'll be there, sir."

* * *

The common room was buzzing with conversation when Harry returned to Merlin House.

"What happened?" asked Ron before Harry was even quite through the door.

"I've got a detention on Monday night," said Harry, trying to sound miserable about it.

"That's so unfair," said Hermione. "It wasn't even your magazine!"

"Hey, Potter," called Ernie. "Thanks for not dobbing us in, mate."

"He got detention because of your stupid magazine! You should go to Professor Snape right now and tell him what really happened!"

"It's all right, Hermione. I don't mind getting a detention. It almost feels normal, you know? After the year we've just had, detention will be a welcome relief."

Hermione's face softened and she nodded, patting Harry's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate it."

As Harry finished speaking, Snape returned to the common room and waved at the chairs and sofas dotted about the room. "Well, sit down then."

They all hurried to obey. Harry was squashed in between Neville and Ernie and tried his best to look earnest as they listened to what Professor Snape had to say. "You've all heard the headmistress. You are all adults now in your own right and in light of that, you will be sharing a bedroom between two of you rather than a full dormitory. This is a privilege, make sure you don't abuse it. You are all older than most of the other students. Under no circumstances must any of the younger students be found in your bedrooms. They may visit you here before curfew, but can only be in the common room, not the bedrooms. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they all chanted in unison.

"As your Head of House, I am responsible for you while you are still a student here. Some of you have already been offered apprenticeships with some of the teachers here. I am also available for careers guidance or any other support you might need. My office hours will be Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday from 7 pm to 9 pm. You will not need an appointment, but you may have to wait if I am already seeing someone. Your new House uniforms and robes are in your rooms, along with your timetables." 

Snape scanned the room. "You are a new House and I don't want to see old rivalries because of your previous House affiliation. So I have mixed you up a bit in your shared rooms. Your bedroom assignments are as follows: Susan Bones with Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass with Mandy Brocklehurst, Seamus Finnigan with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas with Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom with Ernie Macmillan, Ron Weasley with Michael Corner and Blaise Zabini with Harry Potter. Have I missed anyone?"

"No, sir," they chorused back to him.

Harry didn't know Blaise that well, but hopefully it would work out all right. He felt a bit bad for Ron though, having to share with someone who'd once dated his sister. That would probably be awkward. When Harry had been going out with Ginny for that brief time, he'd noticed his and Ron's relationship had been a bit more strained than usual, even more than when the school thought he'd cheated to enter the Triwizard Tournament. They seemed more on an even keel these days, or perhaps that had been Hermione's influence.

"Very well, off to bed. Girls' bedrooms on the left hand stairs, boys' on the right."

Snape left and the students all headed off to their rooms. On the boys' landing, each wooden door had the names of those who where sharing, and the portrait on the door wouldn't let them pass if they couldn't prove their identity.

Harry expected more purple when they finally entered the bedroom and he wasn't wrong. Two four-poster beds were draped with purple curtains bedecked with silver moons and stars, as were the bedspreads. Their trunks were already at the foot of each bed and they each had a bedside table, a lit lantern upon each one, along with their new timetables.

They had a wardrobe each, too, the doors open to showcase their new uniforms. Harry and Blaise grinned at each other and pulled out their clothes. Blaise put on a mystical voice, trying to sound like Sybil Trelawney. "I see purple in your future."

Harry held up his hanger and nodded. It had a purple waistcoat, the buttons and trim in silver. A white shirt, a purple and silver striped tie, and a purple school robe with silver piping. Thankfully there were no stars or moons on the robe and the trousers were the normal charcoal grey, not purple. So they shouldn't feel like such dorks wearing them. The purple robes would take a bit of getting used to, though.

There was another door, besides the one they'd just entered. Blaise opened it and whistled. "Hey, Potter, we've got our own bathroom!"

"Really?" Harry peeked around the wardrobe door. "That'll be handy. No long queues for showers in the morning."

"Looks like Merlin House has its perks," said Blaise. "Do you want the bathroom first?"

"No, you go ahead. I want to get some unpacking done. I'll not sleep knowing it isn't done yet."

Blaise nodded. He came back out of the bathroom, grabbed his soap-bag and a pair of pyjamas from his trunk before going back in. Harry had finished all his unpacking by the time Blaise came back out and was reading through his new timetable. 

"All yours," said Blaise as he climbed into bed.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Harry. "About Professor Snape?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What's he like as a Head of House?"

"He was tough, but fair. And now I think back on it, he was trying to steer as many Slytherins as possible away from the Dark Lord. A pity more of us didn't realise it at the time. I was one of the lucky ones. I'd made my own decision. Draco was trying to recruit us right from fifth year and it was an open secret how high up his father was in the Death Eaters. Some people lapped it up, wanted to feel important, and Draco stroked their egos."

"You didn't want to join? I thought you didn't like Half-Bloods or Muggleborns?"

"I was playing a part. If I'd defended people who weren't Purebloods, then what do you think Draco would do? Tell his father, who in turn would tell You-Know-Who. The rest of my family weren't safe at Hogwarts like me. I needed to keep them safe. If you hadn't defeated him, I don't know what I would have done when I left school. They'd have come recruiting, I've no doubt about that. You saved a lot of people, Potter, and I for one am glad the Dark Lord is finally gone."

* * *

Harry arrived at Snape's office door at five minutes to eight on Monday night. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised it didn't fly out from his chest. He took a deep breath, wiped sweaty hands on his robes and knocked on the door. Snape opened it almost immediately, as if he'd been standing behind it and just waiting for Harry.

"Potter. Good evening. Come in." Snape pulled the door aside so Harry could enter the office. As soon as the door was shut and warded, Snape pulled Harry into an embrace and kissed him. The kiss was just as fierce, just as urgent as it had been the other night. They were both frantic, clawing desperately at each other. One of them moaned, Harry wasn't sure who, but in truth it could have been both of them. They were drinking each other in as if the other was air.

"We need to talk," said Snape as he pulled away from their kissing. "Come through."

Harry followed Snape to his living quarters, trying to control his wayward cock. He felt a bit embarrassed at how easily Snape's kisses could arouse him. It made him feel like a child and he wasn't that. Not any longer.

Harry had been in the Defence quarters twice before, once while Remus was teaching and once for his detentions with Umbridge. He scowled and glanced down at his hand, at the scar that had never faded. _I must not tell lies._ At least Snape had dispensed with all the pink and all those sickly sweet kitten plates.

One whole wall was taken up with floor-to-ceiling bookcases, but there were so many books that some couldn't fit on the shelves and hovered in the air outside each shelf. A well-worn, brown leather sofa sat in front of the fireplace, its seat cracked like old parchment. Two matching armchairs stood at either side of the fire, but those looked so pristine that Harry didn't think they'd had much use. The thought made him sad. Snape must not have very many visitors.

The fireplace itself was small by Hogwarts standards, but a lot bigger than Aunt Petunia's electric fire and surround. Two silver candlesticks stood on each side of the mantel and there was a framed photograph in the middle, of who Harry could only assume was a young Snape and his mother. The young Snape was gripping his mother's hand and waving at Harry with the other, a beaming smile on his face.

Snape waved his wand at the fire to light it, which also lit the candles on the mantel. "Take a seat." 

"What do we need to talk about?" Harry sat down on the sofa, while Snape took an armchair closest to the fire. "I think I know what you're going to say. You don't want to do this, do anything with me until I've left school, that's it, isn't it?" Harry swallowed down his disappointment.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I merely wish to ascertain what you want out of this. Is this a one-time thing, a one-night stand, or do you wish something more? A proper relationship?"

Harry took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "I'm in love with you. I want us to try for a real relationship even if it means we have to wait until I leave Hogwarts. But that might not be for a while, as I was thinking of apprenticing to Madam Pomfrey to train as a Healer."

"That's an admirable goal, Harry. I think you'd make an excellent Healer. And who wouldn't want to be treated by the Boy-Who-Lived?" Snape smirked at him, but Harry could sense the humour in it now. Snape was just teasing him.

"What about you, sir? What do you want?"

"I think it's time you started calling me Severus, at least in private. I too wish for a relationship, but I've never had one before. Not one that has lasted, anyway. I think three weeks was the longest I'd been with someone. And if we are doing this, I want to do it properly. I want to ask the headmistress's permission to court you."

"Court me? What does that mean?"

"Courting means that we get to know each other better with a view to marriage, if we think that we will be compatible. I'll understand if you think you are too young to think about settling down yet, but the courtship could last years. It's up to the individual couple concerned."

 _Marriage?_ Harry had only given that the briefest of thoughts in his daydreams.

"So you're serious about this, Severus? About us?" Harry hardly dared hope. If only a one-night stand had been on offer, he would have taken it. He would have been disappointed, but he would have taken it.

"Indeed. I want to do one thing right in my life."

"Then I'd like to do this courtship thing with you. But why would you need Professor McGonagall's permission?"

"Normally, I would have asked your parents, but since that isn't possible, one of your teachers is standing _in loco parentis_ for you. It would usually be your Head of House, but since that is me, I can't do it. Professor McGonagall was your previous Head of House so she knows you best. Once we officially start Courting, however, it will be made public. Can you handle that, Harry? The gossip, the newspaper reports, all the students, all your friends knowing I would be courting you?"

"The papers always write rubbish about me, anyway. At least this time they'd be writing about something that makes me happy. And as for my friends, the ones who know me best would support me and the ones who don't, well then they weren't my real friends in the first place."

Severus flushed. "I make you happy?"

"You do," said Harry, reaching across and laying his hands on top of Severus' larger ones. "Very much so. May I ask you something?"

Severus nodded. "About the magazine you saw?"

"You always seemed such a private, _reserved_ person. I'm just wondering why you did it?"

"I'm not exactly proud of what I did, but I'm not ashamed either. I needed money, basically, and the magazine paid very well. It being a Muggle publication, I didn't think it would turn up in the Wizarding world. Perhaps that was a bit naive of me. We had so little money growing up. My mother married a Muggle and so the Prince family disowned her. I'm the last of that line, but because my mother was disinherited, it means I have no claim on the estate either. It's just sitting there, untouched for years."

"Maybe you should fight to get the estate back," said Harry. "Hermione could help you. She loves untangling these old legal threads."

"You think Miss Granger would help me? After the way I treated her? Treated the Gryffindors?"

"She's very proud of you, Severus. She knows how much you did, how much you sacrificed to serve the Light. We all do." Harry grinned. "So the question is, when we do ask McGonagall for permission?"

"Is tonight too soon?" Severus grinned, too.

"Not for me," said Harry.

Severus stood up and lifted up a jar of Floo powder that had been sitting on the hearth. A few moments later McGonagall's head appeared in the green flames. "Headmistress, I wondered if you could come down. There's something we wish to discuss with you."

"Harry, is everything all right?" asked McGonagall as she caught sight of him on the sofa.

"Everything's fine," said Harry. "More than fine. We just need to talk to you."

"Very well. I'll see you shortly." The flames disappeared, as did her head.

"Do you think she'll say no?" asked Harry, feeling as nervous as the first time he flew on Buckbeak. His stomach was in knots. More like a herd of elephants in there than butterflies.

"I don't really know," replied Severus. "She may want to talk to you alone, make sure you aren't being coerced in any way. That I am not taking advantage of you."

"I know what I want," Harry said softly. "I want to be with you. You are not taking advantage of me, you never have and you never will. Dumbledore was the one who took advantage of me."

"What? The headmaster...?" Severus sounded shocked.

"No, not like that," Harry said, chuckling. "Can you imagine? No, I mean that he was training me as a weapon from the first day I set foot in Hogwarts. Maybe before that, too. He knew what the Dursleys were like and yet he left me with them anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dursleys hated magic. Hated anything to do with it. Including me. They hated magic with the same mania that the Dark Lord and his followers hated anyone who wasn't a Pureblood."

"But surely they weren't violent?"

Harry snorted. "I don't think my five-year-old self would have believed you. They tried to beat the magic out of me. When that didn't work they tried to starve it out, too. Let's just say I am very glad I don't have to go anywhere near that house ever again."

The knock on Severus' door soon put paid to that conversation. Harry tried to calm himself; he didn't want Professor McGonagall to think that he was upset with Severus or she would wonder about their desire to embark on a Courtship.

Severus went to answer the door and returned a few minutes later with McGonagall in tow. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" asked Severus as he waved for her to sit down. She sat down on one of the armchairs by the fire and glanced from Severus to Harry, her eyebrows raised in enquiry.

"I'm fine, Severus. I've just had dinner. Now, what is this all about? Is this about Harry's detention?"

"No, nothing like that." Severus sat down next to Harry on the battered sofa. "I want to ask your permission to court Harry."

For a few moments she was speechless. "Is this some sort of joke? Don't you two dislike each other?"

"Not for a long time, Professor," Harry said, sliding nearer to Severus on the sofa.

"I must say this is very unexpected, from both of you. If you pursue this, Severus, you know you will not be able to mark Harry's work. It could be seen as favouritism, no matter what marks you might give. I will have to think about this. Harry, I can walk you back to your dorm."

"I thought I could discuss things more with Professor Snape," said Harry, making no move to get up off the sofa.

"Maybe tomorrow, Harry. Again, I'll need to think about it. Both of you come to my office tomorrow after dinner and we can discuss it further. I really need to sleep on it before I make a decision."

"Of course. I appreciate you taking the time," said Severus.

"Yes, thank you," added Harry as he stood up. He really would have liked another kiss, but with McGonagall there he knew that wasn't going to happen.

They bade each other goodnight before Harry and McGonagall left the Defence quarters. Almost as soon as they were in the hallway, McGonagall had her wand out and was checking Harry for malicious spells.

"I'm not Confunded, Professor. I love him."

McGonagall's eyebrows almost shot into her hairline. "Potter, there hasn't been anything going on between the two of you before this, has there? While you were a younger student?"

"No," Harry said vehemently. "Professor Snape wouldn't do that. That's why he wants a courtship, to show that we're serious about each other. It isn't just a dalliance or a fling. I'm of age, we wouldn't be doing anything wrong."

"There are still ethical complications, Potter. You are still a student under his care."

"An older student," Harry said firmly. "I'm not naive, Professor. He wouldn't be taking advantage of me. We care about each other, surely that's what makes the difference?"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, Harry. You should be getting back to your dorm."

* * *

Harry had little appetite for dinner the next night, so anxious was he to hear McGonagall's verdict. He found it a little odd that someone else would decide whether or not Severus could Court him. It seemed very old-fashioned to Harry, but then so did a lot of things in the Wizarding world. Things here were very traditional and if that meant McGonagall made the decision, then that's what he would have to abide by. At least until he left school after his exams.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione, glancing at Harry's uneaten dessert. Treacle tart was one of his favourites, but he couldn't even manage a bite of it.

"I'm seeing Professor McGonagall after dinner. I'm just a bit nervous."

"You didn't get another detention with Professor Snape, did you?"

"No, nothing like that. After I meet McGonagall, can you and Ron meet me in the Room of Requirement?" If things went their way, he didn't want Ron and Hermione to find out about him and Severus from the newspaper or gossip. He owed his two best friends that at least.

"Of course, Harry. We'll be there."

Ron nodded, still chewing his food, and put two thumbs up to agree. Harry smiled. Nothing could part Ron from food. Some things never changed.

McGonagall and Severus left the top table through the small door at the back of the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath, clambered over the bench and headed off to the head's office. The gargoyle stood aside as Harry reached it, not even waiting for a password to get to the moving staircase. Perhaps McGonagall had told it to let him through without one.

The office door was open when Harry slid off the final stair and he could see McGonagall and Severus already inside. She smiled and waved him in. "Come on in, Harry. Both of you, please, have a seat."

Harry and Severus sat down on the two hard-backed chairs that sat in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Right, let's get to it, then," said McGonagall. "I'm sure you're both wanting to know. I've had some time to think and I have been reading through the rules of Hogwarts. While it is unusual for a teacher to court a student, it isn't forbidden either, as long as the student is of age and no coercion is at work. Harry has assured me that both of you wish to court. I will of course have to let the Records Department at the Ministry know about this, so you may have to deal with some publicity about it. All I ask is that you be discreet while you are on school grounds. We don't want to terrify the first years, do we?" McGonagall smiled at both of them.

"So you agree? Severus can court me?" Harry hardly dared hope.

"If this is what you both wish, then yes. You have my approval. Madam Pomfrey tells me you are interested in becoming a Healer, Harry, is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I don't want to be an Auror. I had enough of fighting during the war."

"As did we all," McGonagall said sadly. "If that's the case, you will still need to take Defence Against the Dark Arts, as Healers may have to deal with spell damage." McGonagall glanced down at Harry's timetable on her desk, peering through her glasses. "You're taking Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures already. I would suggest you might consider Ancient Runes as well. I know you haven't taken that class before, but I am sure Miss Granger would let you borrow her notes."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Severus, you will be still be able to teach Harry in Defence, but his written work should be marked by someone else. I was thinking of Professor Flitwick."

"That's fine, thank you, Minerva. I will let him know tonight. Thank you again."

"Thank you both for seeking me out about a courtship. This way, things are all out in the open. I'm glad you both decided on a courtship rather than sneaking around and trying to avoid people finding out you were together." McGonagall waved her hand across the desk. "Now, off you go. I'm sure you have better things to do than chat with me."

Once they were down the stairs. Harry leaned up and gave Severus a soft kiss. "I have to see Ron and Hermione, but can I come to your quarters later?"

"I'll look forward to it."

 

* * *

When he entered the Room of Requirement later that night, Harry was surprised to find that it had taken on a facsimile of their tent and natural surroundings while on the run last year tracking down Horcruxes. Harry wondered which one of them had thought of that as a comfortable place. There was a small campfire and three stools sitting just outside the tent. It was disconcerting to have trees and grass in a room which technically was indoors. Some things he still couldn't get used to.

Ron and Hermione were already seated on the stools, so Harry sat down on the empty one.

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" Hermione arched an eyebrow in his direction.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how he was supposed to tell them. Should he just blurt it out and hope for the best? "Um, someone is going to be courting me."

"Oh!" Hermione clapped her hands together. "That's why you had to see Professor McGonagall, wasn't it? Because you need one of your teachers to grant you permission if you're still at school and your parents are no longer around. Why was Professor Snape there, though? Did you ask him for permission first and he turned you down?"

"Not exactly," Harry replied. "He asked me. He's the one who's going to be courting me."

"Snape? _Snape_?" Ron spluttered. "Are you mental? He hates you and you hate him, don't you?"

"I haven't hated him for a while, Ron. I love him or I wouldn't even be considering this."

"Hermione, tell him he can't be courted by a teacher! There must be some rules about that!"

"There are, but they only apply if the student was under eighteen. There is nothing in the rules to stop Professor Snape Courting Harry as long as it is something they both want. Is this what you want, Harry?"

"It is," said Harry.

"But what about Cho? What about Ginny? You aren't gay, Harry!" Ron protested, giving name to Harry's worst two relationship's so far. Cho had still been in love with Cedric and their few dates consisted of Cho crying and trying to find out more about Cedric's death than Harry was comfortable sharing. Then there was Ginny, who was fun and not so serious, but after a while they realised they were better off as friends. Harry had enjoyed kissing Ginny more than he had Cho, but neither of them made him feel as much as kissing Severus had. There had been no excitement, no passion. Severus was passionate, exciting.

"You do realise things didn't work out with either of them, Ron? I'm in love with Severus and I want to marry him. I know he's not your favourite person, but I love him. I know you're not thrilled at this, but I had hoped you'd grown up a bit. You both know how much he sacrificed, how often he protected me. He was spying for the Light for over twenty years and he risked his life all that time. The courage it must have taken to go to the Dark Lord every time he was Called, I can hardly imagine it."

"Harry's right, Ron," said Hermione. "Professor Snape had been acting in a role nearly all the time he was at school. You must realise by now that he's a good man who made some bad choices in his youth. But he's paid for them and more. He was almost killed trying to protect us. If Harry wants to marry him, then we should be pleased that they've both found some happiness together. They both deserve it."

Ron nodded. "I've been a bit of a prat, haven't I? Sorry, Harry. I do want you to be happy, but I suppose I was projecting. _I_ couldn't imagine _me_ being married to him. Does he make you happy?"

"He does, Ron, he does."

"Then I'm happy for you too. Just leave out telling me about your love-life, deal?"

Harry laughed. "Deal."

 

* * *

Harry had lost count of how long they'd been kissing by Severus' door. Severus had slammed him up against it almost as soon as he'd arrived. Harry wanted more than heated kisses, more than just their clothed bodies touching. They'd had lots of dates already, it was now November and, in all that time, Severus had never seemed to push for more. Didn't he desire Harry as much as Harry desired him?

Harry hoped that Severus wanted more too. Harry pulled back just enough to whisper. "Touch me, please," Harry begged.

"We can't," said Severus. "Participating in a courtship means we can't have sex until the wedding."

Harry gaped at him. "Really? I hadn't heard that."

Severus laughed and Harry could feel the vibrations in his own body. "No, I was joking. I can hardly wait to touch you."

Harry slapped him lightly on the arm for the bad joke and kissed him again.

"Bedroom," said Snape, pulling away from their kiss to whisper the word in his ear. Harry's whole body shuddered at hearing that wonderful voice so close.

"Yes," Harry agreed, diving in for another kiss, as if Snape was a magnet he couldn't fight the attraction to. He didn't want to fight it. Harry wanted this with all his heart. Snape pulled away and took hold of Harry's hand, dragging him along to the bedroom. They were barely through the door before Snape was upon him once more, his deft fingers making short work of the clasps on Harry's robe. It slithered to the floor with a soft swish of fabric and, even though he was still fully clothed in shirt and trousers, Harry felt naked in Snape's gaze. Snape looked _hungry_ and he was eyeing Harry up as if he was a tasty dessert and Snape could hardly wait for a taste.

Harry's cock was rock-hard, it had been ever since that first welcome kiss, and it was making on obscene tent in his trousers. Snape squeezed Harry's cock, making Harry groan with need, and then Snape sank to his knees, looking up at Harry with such intensity and such heat that Harry was surprised he didn't burst into flame. Snape's hands were soon busy unbuttoning Harry's trousers.

"I want to taste you," Snape said, licking his lips.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cried out. He'd never had a blow-job before, but he'd heard of them. What eighteen-year-old hadn't? "Please, oh, please!"

Severus pushed Harry's underwear and trousers down to mid-thigh. He glanced up at Harry, before dipping his head and taking Harry in his mouth. Harry had fantasised about this more times than he could count, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of it. Severus' mouth was so warm, so wet, and his agile tongue soon had Harry's eyes rolling back in his head. Harry hadn't anticipated the noises. Severus was moaning and grunting around Harry's cock and Harry's own arousal spiked even more at hearing how into this Severus was. Severus didn't think he was dirty or disgusting or a freak. Harry chased those thoughts away, wanting nothing to spoil this. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands.

They were half-hovering in the air until he placed them on Severus' shoulders, needing something to hold onto to keep his balance. Severus didn't seem to object, so Harry left them there. His legs seemed to have turned to jelly rather than flesh and bone and he was afraid that if he let go he would fall to the floor.

Harry had heard the expression "weak in the knees" in regards to romance, but he thought it was just that, just an expression. Not that it had some truth to it. But here, in Severus' bedroom with Severus on his knees and Harry's cock fully enveloped in that wet heat, Harry had to rethink that, for he was indeed weak in the knees.

Severus licked and sucked, sucked and licked at him until Harry was barely aware of his own name, never mind anything else. His world had dwindled to the pleasure spiking through his cock and balls. Harry couldn't seem to keep his hips still, they seemed to be moving of their own accord. He thrust in and out of Severus' mouth. Fucking Severus' mouth. Harry's lower belly jolted. _Oh, God_ he was fucking Severus' mouth!

Harry had never felt anything like it. Severus' mouth was so warm, so wet and soft, with his cock being enclosed on all sides. It felt a lot different to rutting against his mattress or even wanking with a spit-slicked fist. His balls ached, so heavy and full with the need to come, and Harry knew it wasn't going to be long. "Fuck! I'm gonna come!" Harry cried out and tried to pull his cock away, but Severus was having none of that. Severus stared up at him and shook his head. He wanted Harry to come in his mouth? Even just the thought of it had Harry's senses reeling.

Harry groaned aloud, long and deep, his whole body on fire with lust. He squeezed hard on Severus' shoulders, his hips thrusting as his cock slid in and out of Severus' mouth. After a particularly hard thrust, Harry felt the tip of his cock slide down Severus' throat. Severus swallowed harder and Harry could feel the ripples on his cock. It was too much. "Severus! Severus!" Harry howled as he came, spilling himself down Severus' throat in five sharp pulses. Harry's whole body was shaking with the force of his climax. Severus kept licking, kept swallowing until he'd drained Harry dry of every last drop.

When he'd finished, Severus let Harry's cock go, but he came back and kissed and licked at Harry's spent cock like a kitten lapping at a bowl of cream. Harry could see the remnants of his own emission decorating Severus' lips and chin. Fuck! That was hot! Harry sank to his knees, his descent marred somewhat by the clothes around his ankles. He lurched forward, kissing Severus with a desperation that bordered on mania. They kissed, long and deep, as they shared Harry's taste between them.

When they pulled apart, both of them were flushed and breathing heavily. "I had no idea it would feel like that," said Harry. "It was so intense."

"You've never had that done to you?" Severus queried.

"I've never had _anything_ done to me," said Harry and winked. "At least not yet. The night is still young."

"I thought perhaps you and Miss Weasley...Or do you mean you've not been with a male before?"

"I've never been with anyone before. Not like this. With Cho and Ginny, it was just kisses."

Severus was quiet for what seemed like an age. Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable on his knees, his cock on display and he blushed.

"Harry, this is a big step for you. We don't have to do this tonight, not if you need more time to think about it."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to think about it. I've been thinking about it for months, Severus. Even before we started courting. I've been thinking about it, imagining it for so long that it's more like a memory than a fantasy now. I want you, Severus. So, the question is, are you going to make my fantasy a reality?"

"I will, Harry. But if you get uncomfortable or nervous or just want to stop, we will, all right? You'll be in control."

Severus growled and kissed Harry passionately for a few seconds before he pulled away, stood up and helped Harry back to his feet. A simple spell removed the remainder of their clothing, making Harry shiver with renewed arousal. Harry had seen his naked classmates in the showers and changing room after Quidditch, but they had all been boys. Severus Snape was all man. Harry gasped at seeing his well-formed physique.

Although thin, Severus was strong, with well-defined upper arms. Maybe lugging cauldrons about and stirring potions for all those years was as good as a gym. There was a scattering of hairs on Severus' chest, but not many, the majority of which seemed to be centred around his nipples, brown rather than the pink of Harry's own. A thicker trail led from Severus' belly button to the neat triangle of hair around his cock.

Harry couldn't stop his hands from exploring, learning the contrasts between their bodies. "It's so soft," Harry mumbled, leaning down and nuzzling Severus' treasure trail. "And where does this lead, I wonder?" Harry smiled up at his lover and skimmed his hands down Severus' sides, before meeting and cupping his hands around Severus' cock.

Severus let out a wanton moan and Harry felt powerful in that moment. _He_ was doing this. He was the one making Severus gasp and moan. Harry stroked Severus' cock a few times. It twitched and pulsed in his hand, precome already dripping from the tip. It felt so hard and full and Harry realised how close to coming Severus was.

"Bed. Now," Severus ordered as he pulled Harry's hand away from his cock. And there was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was indeed an order. One that he was only too happy to obey. Severus must have been so frustrated. Harry had already come once tonight, but Severus hadn't.

Harry climbed onto the bed, settling himself on his hands and knees, then glancing back around at Severus, who hissed in pleasure. "Do you know how hot you look like that?" Severus asked, but he didn't seem to be expecting an answer. He climbed onto the bed, settling his knees behind Harry, and caressed his flanks and buttocks. Harry moaned and turned his head forward. Severus' glance had been nothing short of smouldering and Harry felt he could almost just come from Severus' intense gaze alone.

"I need you now, Harry," Severus rasped hoarsely. He whispered a spell and Harry felt his arse become very wet and open.

"Do it, Severus! Please!" Harry begged.

Severus stretched him with fingers first, taunting, teasing, as if searching for something. Harry almost rocketed off the bed when he found it. "Fuck! Do that again!"

Severus did until Harry was seeing stars and his cock was leaking a steady rope of precome onto the bed beneath him. "Severus! Please! I need you inside!"

"Thank Merlin," said Severus. He tugged on Harry's hips, settling him into position, and soon Harry was breached by something much longer and thicker than fingers. It hurt and Harry's body instinctively tried to pull away.

"Relax, Harry. Try to breath through it. Push out a little, bear down around me."

Harry obeyed the instructions and he felt his arse stretch around Severus' cock until Severus was fully sheathed inside him. There was still a slight ache, but it was a good ache.

"That's it, that's it. Good boy, good boy," Severus soothed, stroking a hand on Harry's lower back to calm him further. Harry felt a surge of warmth at being called a 'good boy'. No one had ever called him that before, at least not that he could remember.

Severus stayed still for a while, letting Harry get used to him being inside. It did feel strange, that was true, but Harry had never felt so connected to someone before. "You can move, Severus," he said.

"Good, you don't know hard it was to keep still. I want to fuck you so hard."

"Then do it," Harry replied. "I want to feel you for days."

Severus took Harry at his word and thrust his hips, driving deep into Harry, then sliding almost all the way back out. Harry's arms soon began to ache, so he lifted them from the bed and grabbed hold of the headboard instead to keep his balance. They were both wild, frantic, Severus thrusting in and out of Harry's channel and Harry arching back to meet him thrust for thrust. They soon settled into a ragged rhythm, that oldest of dances. Harry's heart was beating so fast it was a wonder it didn't fly out from his chest.

Harry had dreamed and fantasised about this a lot, but the dream could never have prepared him for the reality of it. He hadn't expected it to be so _physical_ , so uncontrolled. Severus was no longer stoic and silent. They were both moaning, mewling and keening with pleasure. They were each covered in sweat, gasping for breath as if they were in a race. Harry was aware of little else but the need in his own body and Severus' body joined so intimately to his.

Already Harry was feeling the aching tingle in his lower belly and balls that preceded his orgasm. "Severus, I need to come," Harry moaned.

"Do it, Harry. I'm nearly there, too."

Harry slid one hand from the headboard and gloved his cock in his hand. It wouldn't take long. He'd been so on edge already. A few strokes, a twist at the head and he was suddenly there, semen spurting from his cock and his arse clenching around Severus' cock. "Ahh! Ahh!" Harry moaned as the climax overtook him, stroking and squeezing his cock to wring as much bliss as he could from it.

Behind him, Severus was gripping his hips so hard, his nails biting into Harry's skin. Severus was thrusting desperately now, no finesse, just his urgent need. Harry's whole body was still trembling with aftershocks when he felt his cock harden again, Harry's hand sticky with semen. Harry placed his hands back on the headboard and wondered if he could really come again while Severus still fucked him. Liquid fire pooled in his lower belly and lower still. Yes, he might at that.

"Fuck me, Severus. Fuck me hard. I want to feel you in my throat." Harry gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles were white.

"Harry!" Severus moaned, his thrusts speeding up even further. "Lie down."

Harry did as he was bid, lying face down on the bed. There was an awkward moment when Severus pulled out due to their new position, but soon Severus' cock was back inside and Severus' whole body lay against Harry's. It felt as if Severus was fucking every part of his body, not just his arse. The new angle made Harry's cock even harder and it was pressed against the mattress, giving his cock some needed friction. Harry couldn't move so much in this position but the loss of control didn't bother him as much as he thought it might. Giving Severus control was exciting and Harry moaned at just the idea of it, never mind the reality.

There were few words between them now, just grunts and groans as they each sought the peak. Harry got there first, his whole body spasming as the next climax hit, soaking the bed below him. "Harry!" Severus howled, gripping Harry's hips as he, too, found his release inside Harry. Harry's arse felt a bit weird, wet and squelchy, but it wasn't really painful. Tender, maybe.

Severus slipped his cock out and lay down beside Harry. He kissed him softly on the lips.

Harry grinned into their brief kiss. "I think you can scrape me off the ceiling now, Severus."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. "That good, eh?"

"Better. I've never felt anything like that in my life." Harry propped his head up on his elbow. "I'm curious though. Why have we never done that before?"

"I was waiting until I was sure you were ready. I didn't want to push you."

"But you didn't know I was a virgin," said Harry.

"I thought you'd been with women, I didn't know whether or not you'd been with men. I needed you to be sure, Harry. You've had so many things in your life decided by other people, I didn't want to be one of that number. I wanted you to make this decision for yourself."

Harry felt tears threaten at the back of his throat and quickly swallowed them away. Severus did love him and his words just proved it. Harry had been used by so many other people in his short life, but Severus had never been one of them and he never would.

"I love you, Severus," Harry said and kissed him again.

"And I you, Harry."

"Forever?" Harry queried.

"Forever and a day."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3727477.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1664580.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/970108.html).


End file.
